1. Technical Field
This invention relates to nailer plates or fasteners for connecting intersecting wood members together in abutting relation in combination with a floor truss having an extending carrying section or tail portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A floor truss or joist is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,612 in which the end sections define the ends of the vertically spaced parallel upper and lower chords. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,844,852, 3,225,643 and 3,292,481 show roof truss constructions wherein the upper chords are angularly disposed with respect to the lower chords and wherein T-shaped connector plates are illustrated at the apex of each of the trusses in areas wherein the compression forces of the upper chords are directed against vertical web members. Double ended T-shaped connector plates are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,173 and L-shaped connector plates are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,265. No prior art is known wherein extensions of the upper chords of a of a floor truss or the like extend beyond the end sections of the truss and are reinforced by connector plates and positioned on a bearing wall.
The present invention substantially modifies connector plates or nailer plates as heretofore known in the art and makes possible the production of floor trusses with upper chord extensions or tails capable of resisting the tendency of the extensions or tails to distort upwardly as loads are applied to the floor truss largely suspended therefrom.